Post Your Hair October 2k10
The Post Your Hair contest began on October 12, 2010. The contest ended on October 15th and the revealing prize were new Gaia Achievement badges all relating to hair. Announcements: Vanessa: Announcement *Oct 6: POST YOUR HAIR, GET YOUR WING STICKER Welcome everyone, and thank you for joining the Gaia Staff in the first ever Post Your Hair Event. Yes, it's totally absurd, completely uncalled-for and a little creepy. But do we really need a reason to get together, join hands and talk about hair? Let's clarify: HEAD HAIR. The head above your neck. Let's not talk about any other hair, because that could get weird really fast. Use this forum to post photos of your hair! When you post a photo, put up a username sign so we know who you are! Feel free to start new threads - dyed hair thread? Bald head thread? Handlebar mustache thread? The possibilities are endless. Once we've collected enough hair to create a lush shag carpet for the Gaia office, we'll be holding contests for best, worst, and most absurd hair. You can find the submission threads in this forum. Go forth and post, shaggy friends! Make sure and claim your free Wing Sticker! ---- *Oct 15: Post Your Hair Coming to a Close!!! Thanks everyone who participated in the Post Your Hair Extravaganza! I hope you had fun - I know I did 4laugh . Our contest winners will be announced soon! For their valiant efforts we will be rewarding the winners with special achievements! Contest Info Rules Post your very WORST hair. Post your very BEST hair! Post your very CRAZIEST hair! It better be absolutely ABSURD if you want to win this contest. Rules 1. Only submit one photo per thread (you can submit to multiple contests if you want?) 2. Your username must show up somewhere in the photo-- you have to be actually holding up a sign or something; you can't just type it onto the image. 3. All hair must be north of your neck xd Posts not following the rules will be deleted :O. A high quality photograph is more likely to win than a low quality photograph. Try to get good lighting and make sure your hair is in focus! This contest will be accepting submissions from 6PM - 9PM PST. Good luck! Winners Oct 15: Best, Worst, Craziest Hair Contest Winners Announced! The contest has come to an end, and we're happy to award the one-of-a-kind Best, Worst and Craziest Hair Achievements... *We're happy to congratulate Giraffe Town for having the BEST HAIR OF THE CENTURY! Cute, classy and perfect. *I've seen a lot of bad hair in my time, but VoodooGoober's is the first to make me throw up in my mouth. Congrats on winning WORST HAIR OF THE CENTURY! *'Battery Acid Included' wins CRAZIEST HAIR OF THE CENTURY for demonstrating what happens when an elf falls into a chemical vat at a candy factory. Congratulations to all of the contestants and thank you for playing!!! External links * Gaia Forum: Hot Topic - Post Your Hair * Announcement (Thread): POST YOUR HAIR, GET YOUR WING STICKER **Gaia Thread: Sticky: OFFICIAL SUBMISSIONS ONLY - Worst Hair - CLOSES 9PM PST **Gaia Thread: Sticky: OFFICIAL SUBMISSIONS ONLY - Best Hair - CLOSES 9PM PST **Gaia Thread: Sticky: OFFICIAL SUBMISSIONS ONLY - CRAZIEST Hair - CLOSES 9PM PST * Announcement (Thread): Best, Worst, Craziest Hair Contest Winners Announced! Category:Gaia Contests